


Eternal Brotherhood

by SchlockOfAges



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Brotherhood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cuties, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, Frat Parties, Fraternities & Sororities, Hazing, Humiliation, Moral Dilemmas, More tags later, Multi, Parties, Pledging, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Humiliation, Twinks, Vampire Fraternity, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Yeah I just said that, vampire fluff, vampire mates, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchlockOfAges/pseuds/SchlockOfAges
Summary: The remaining pledges of Sigma Rho Tau spend the next three months going through hell with hazing. But throughout their experience, Loki, nor the rest of the pledges, are prepared for what happens in order to be initiated, as well as the initiation itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so most of this will be in Loki's perspective with his hazing experience so far, then it switches to Thor.
> 
> And I don't have too much knowledge about hazing and Frats and Sororities, I'm not a college student and reading a bunch of hazing horror stories, makes me never wanna pledge a Sorority. But I tried to do the best I can with this, and save the major twist for the end ;) ❤.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazing at Sigma Rho Tau.

Loki had heard many stories about horrible shit done to pledges during hazing. Humiliating, disgusting, awful things to torture poor bastards and try to "man them up". He's even heard of stories where pledges had died during hazing. He never thought he'd go for joining a Fraternity after that, yet here he is now, pledging for the Sigma Rho Tau house.

Everyone on campus and probably the state, knows about this house. They're infamous for their amazing, yet wild parties, their extremely secret initiation rituals, and he's heard a few hazing horror stories from there. He couldn't place it, but something about that house just drew him to it. And it seems he's not the only one. 

He and seven other Freshman, are what's left of the pledges. They've spent nearly the whole semester going through hazing. And now that they're getting closer towards initiation, their future brothers will be turning up the heat to see who will be left standing.

 

##

 

Their hazing wasn't as terrible as Loki thought it would be. He figured they'd all get their asses beat to a pulp, gang banged by their future brothers, but that wasn't the case. But that doesn't mean their hazing wasn't mild by any means.

 

##

 

One day, all the pledges had to spend the whole day until midnight, in the house, on campus and or off, dressed up in Hooter girl uniforms. Loki went to two classes in that damn uniform, but thankfully, he didn't have to work that day. After the classes, he went right back to his dorm.

It was humiliating. He had tons of guys and girls cat calling him, laughing at him, professors and other staff, giving him disapproving looks. Anyone who took their uniform off before midnight, would've paid the consequences. 

 

##

 

Another time, all the pledges were to summon to the house, only to be forced to crawl on all fours all day, pretending to be dogs. They had to bark or make a whining noise if they needed something, drank and after from actual dog bowls, had to wear collars with their names and the houses letters, and had to sleep in dog crates with sleeping bags for the night. 

The president, a Junior named Thor, a gorgeous blond that's built like a brick shithouse, stared at him with a huge grin on his face, following him around the house wherever he went. It was annoying, but Loki couldn't say so. The Junior went as far as to pat Loki on top of his head and said "Good boy. Whose a good boy??" And Loki took everything in him not to roll his eyes, and made a happy barking sound, making the blond laugh.

 

##

 

Then came their parties. At every party, they were forced to follow a certain theme with their dress code. One party, they were slutty French maids, another, slutty nurses, then secretaries, then school girls, and so on.

Loki didn't really mind the slutty outfits, the first time with the Hooters uniform, was the hardest. Though it was meant to degrade and humiliate him, try to scare him into leaving, he rather enjoyed wearing them. They even had them dress up as Waldo and play _Where's Waldo?_ And any of their brothers who spotted them, made them go get them a drink.

His friend and roommate Steve, a tiny, 95 pound blond whom he wonders what possessed him to pledge for this house, asked him one time "How come you never look bothered by any of this?"

Loki simply shrugged and said "Cause I'm not afraid of these assholes. It's not all that bad. If it bothers you so much, why don't you just drop from the race?"

The blond snorted and asked "You're kidding, right? I've come too far to be chickenshit now...I dunno, I guess I like the idea of being apart of something like this, I didn't have hardly any friends back in high school. And now, they don't push me too hard with this stuff, which I'm thankful for.

And um...Don't tell anyone, but I kinda got a crush on that Bucky guy." Bucky is one of the actives of the house. He's an alright guy, hasn't given him or any of the other pledges as much shit as the rest of them.

Loki smiled and said "Don't worry, I'll take this to my grave."

Steve playfully hit him in the arm and said "Shut up."

 

##

 

One day while they were summoned to the house under the pretence of having a meeting, they walked in, and the house was quiet.

They were told to meet in the living room and when they did, their future brothers suddenly popped up, yelling " _FRUIT FLIES!_ " And were pelted with fruit. The worst Loki got was an orange hitting him right in his banana.

 

##

 

One mean one was they made them all give a lap dance to the ugliest girl at one of the parties. He thought that was a very dick thing to do because the girl was very nice, and she wasn't ugly to him at all. After they were done, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and hoped she had fun for the rest of the night.

Then came the day of Thor's birthday a month later. He was turning 23, and they threw a party. When the party was in full swing, he had all the pledges give _him_ a lap dance, one at a time.

When it was his turn, he decided 'fuck it' and was gonna rock the blonds world. Though he was a dick a lot of the times, there was no denying that he was easily one of if not the hottest guy on campus. He must get more ass, regardless of gender, more than a toilet seat.

He gave Thor the best dance of the night, though wouldn't say 'of his life' not to get a swelled head, and it ended with the pledge getting pounded by the president, until he couldn't sit right for a couple days. Though after they were finished, the blond said "This doesn't change anything. You wanna be in house, you gotta work for it, Baby." And he would.

 

##

 

The lap dance had to be his favorite of their hazing experience, but there were other ones that were fun without being completely humiliated. They had a game called _Jedi Training_ where they go out to the backyard, put an empty 30 rack on a pledges head, give them a stick and throw empty beer cans at them till they become Jedi masters. It hurt a little, but it was fun.

Though all the rest of the guys were embarrassed, Loki somewhat enjoyed their game of Naked _Twister_. Only because he does Yoga, and is very bendy. That also ended with Thor fucking him again, after getting almost rock hard watching him in all those positions. That was definitely the highlight of that night.

 

##

 

As their trial period was coming to a close, there were now only four pledges left. Loki, Steve, a guy named Sam, and a guy named Steven. This test is what will truly determine whether or not they're SRT material, and this test, was the absolute worst. Thor hopes Loki will pass.

 

##

 

One night, the brothers got drunk, and they knew it was time to have some fun with the pledges. They called them over to the house and made them do some workouts in the basement. Around midnight, Thor had Balder, his frat and biological brother, pretend to break in by breaking one of the windows upstairs.

After he gave the signal, they stopped the workouts and looked around at each other. Brock asked "You hear that?"

Thor nodded and said "Yeah...Hold on, I'm gonna go check it out." He went grabbed a gun he filled with blanks, before heading upstairs to "investigate." He fought to contain his laughter. He met Balder in the living room, who was ready with fake blood and other stuff on him to make it look real.

He patted his brothers shoulder and whispered "Cover your ears, this'll be loud." And fired two of the blanks.

 

##

 

The sounds of gunshots rang through the house, and then he heard screaming. Thor quickly ran down the stairs, crying, with blood on his hands and his clothes.

Brock asked "Holy shit, what happened??"

Thor was hysterical, he said he went upstairs, saw something move in the living room, panicked, and shot. He then realized he shot his brother, Balder. "I-I didn’t mean to do it! _FUCK!_ No, no, no, this can't be happening!"

They tried to calm him down, but he kept saying "I'm so sorry, Balder, I'm so sorry." And "I can't go to jail, I'll fucking die!"

Then Bucky asked "What do we do?"

Loki said "We have to call the police. Tell them it was an accident-"

"No. No way, no fucking cops." Brock said. 

Loki looked at him like he was insane and Sam asked "So what, we just go on pretending this never happened??"

Brock nodded and said "That's exactly what we're gonna do. First, you pledges are gonna clean the blood up. Clean anything incriminating, while we figure out our next move. We clear?" 

The pledges all looked at each other and Steve said "Wait a minute guys, it was an accident. They'll believe us-"

"Right Stevie, like they'll believe it was an accident, you know how many times we've had pigs down here??" Bucky said. "They'd never believe a word we say. If we call them, we are all fucked."

One of the guys, known in the house and on campus as Drax the Destroyer, said "He's right. I'm not going to jail. Your little twink asses won't last five minutes."

Loki said "It would be worse if we tried to cover it up. It's not too late to do the right thing."

Thor, who still looked gorgeous despite the crying, said "If we go to the cops...My parents will never forgive me. I've caused them enough trouble, it would kill them..."

This still wasn't right. But Brock simply walked up to them, standing right in Loki's personal space and said "All the other brothers are gone for the night. No one else here but us. You bitches wanna be in this house so bad? Then you do _whatever_ it takes to make the cut. In this Fraternity, Brotherhood never dies. That means brothers work together, protect each other, even with a fucked up situation like this. You're gonna clean the blood up, help your future brothers out, or you can say goodbye life and become a cum dumpster in prison...Now what sounds like a better plan to you, Shitheads?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding the body. Congratulations. Welcome to the brotherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Sorority Row mixed in this chapter, minus the murder of a brother, of course lol.

They went upstairs and while cleaning the blood, Sam said "Shoulda left when I had the chance...This shit is messed up.."

Loki looked over at Steve while he was cleaning and asked "This still worth it, Steve?"

Steve looked over at him, tears in his eyes, before going back to cleaning.

 

##

 

When they were done, they rolled Balder's body up in a rug and had to carry him out to Brock's SUV. Clint and Drax decided to stay behind in case anyone comes home, while Brock had Loki drive out to an abandoned mine shaft outside of town. It was him, Thor, Steve, Bucky, Brock, Sam, and Steven. Balder was in the trunk.

His hands shook and he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He sometimes looked up in the rear view mirror, eyes landing on the crying president. Thor sometimes looked, and right now, he wished he never pledges for this damn frat.

The mine was an hour away, and when they got there, Loki parked the SUV, shifted in his seat, and looked back at everyone, asking "What now?" Swallowing the growing lump in his throat.

Brock looked up at him and said "Ain't you ever watched the movies, Pledge? We get rid of the evidence."

 

##

 

They got out and gathered around the back of the car. Brock said "Hold up, I got somethin' to say...Before we do this, we gotta make an oath. Right here, and right fuckin' now. After this, there's no turnin' back. This is on all of us, and if one of you shitheads cracks, we all go down. So I want to hear all of us say that we'll take this to our graves. We clear?"

He was met by silence and then he yelled " _I SAID, ARE WE FUCKING CLEAR?!_ We take this to our graves, _SAY IT!"_

Slowly one by one, all of them said "We take this to the grave." Except for Loki. 

Brock glared at him and asked "You deaf, Mate?" 

Loki shook his head and said "No, but I'm not stupid. This is insanity, and I will not be apart of any of it.'

Thor said "You already are.." He stepped up towards him and looked down at him with red puffy eyes. "And you're gonna say and do exactly what we tell you to.."

Loki wasn't intimidated by that and he asked "Or what? Are you gonna kill me too?"

Brock huffed and marched over to him "I'm so fuckin' sick of you-" before grabbed Loki by his hair, yanking his head back. Loki cried out and tried to free himself, but Brock was stronger.

Thor said "Brock, let him go."

Brock ignored him and leaned in close, the tip of his nose touching Loki's. "We take this to our graves...You say it, or we bury you next...Got it?"

Loki glared at him and swallowed. "Fine...We take this to the grave."

The older man nodded and said "Very good. Because why?"

Loki said "Because brotherhood never dies."

Steve then added "And brothers protect each other. No matter what."

Brock nodded and slowly let go of his hair, smoothing it down. He kept his eyes on Loki and he asked "What do brothers do again, Loki?"

Loki took a deep breath, tears in his eyes and he said "Brothers protect each other...No matter what."

The older man smiled a little and said "Knew you'd come around, Pal. Come on, let's get to work."

As soon as they popped open the trunk, Brock unrolled the rug enough until suddenly, Balder popped up. The pledges screamed and the rest of the guys started laughing. They stood there and Balder said "Goddamn...It's like my hazing all over again. Hey boys, what's wrong with you? Look like you've seen a ghost."

That made the guys laugh harder, while the pledges remained frozen. Suddenly Sam said "Sweet Jesus, I think I shit my pants." Before dropping down to the ground, rubbing his face in his hands.

Loki felt a huge wave of relief and felt like he could finally breathe again. Steve said "That was not funny! You guys 'bout gave me a fuckin' heart attack, I got a shitty heart, ya know!" Wiping away the tears that stained his face.

Thor grinned and then his eyes landed on Loki, who glared at him. The blond walked up to him and said "Awww, don't be mad Baby. But that was pretty funny. We do this every year for hazing, as a part of...Final test."

The pledges ears perked up at 'Final test.' And Steve asked. "Wait...What?"

Thor smiled at everyone and said "If you guys were willing help each other cover up a _murder_ , then you're true brothers.."

Loki raised his hand a little and said "Umm, I didn't want to."

The blond said "I know, Beautiful. And do forgive Brock, he gets a little too into it sometimes. Yes, even though you said you would take a secret like this to your grave, you retaliated. Stood up to the ones who've given you and all your friends hell for the past few months, even if they could still do this and more. That takes guts. It's a good thing to be there and protect your brothers, be loyal to one another, always having each others backs, but doing what you think is right, is also good. And well, not covering up a murder, accidental or not...I think it's safe to say, your trial is now over."

Steven asked "So...A-Are you saying we're in?"

The president smiled as well as Bucky and Brock. Bucky stepped forward and said "Not quite yet. You'll see.

 

##

 

Two days went by, and not a word from the guys. Loki had just finished walking out of the library before closing time. As he walked to his car, he was suddenly thrown in darkness, when a black hood was thrown over his head. He tried to scream, but a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged away.

 

##

 

He was put on his knees and his hood was pulled from his head. His hands were tied behind his back, and when he looked up, he saw Thor. The blond smiled down at him and said "Hello, Beautiful. Sorry for scaring you, this house is just full of surprises."

Loki looked around and saw the rest of Sigma Rho Tau members, circled all around them, wearing very creepy looking black robe with the hoods up. The rest of the house was dark, besides tons of candles lit all around them, all the pledges on their knees. They looked at each other, before Thor sighed.

"Gentleman. First off, again, sorry for the scare. Second, like we said back at the mine, your trial is over. You have fought hard to prove yourselves worthy as members of this Fraternity, and the rewards you will receive during your time here will be nothing short of...Life changing.

Not only will you have one hundred and twenty-five new friends in the entire Sigma Rho Tau chapter, forty of which live in this very house, you will have new experiences and new memories to come over these next four years, that we hope you look back on, one day..."

He stopped and looked between him and the rest of the active and they started laughing. "Alright, technical time is over. But those words aren't meant to he taken lightly. We know we must have put you guys through the very same forms of hell we ourselves went through during our pledging, but as of now...Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, Steven Strange, and Loki Laufeyson. You are now our brothers. We welcome you into our home with open arms, our new brothers of Sigma Rho Tau. Congratulations."

All the guys cheered and the former pledges smiled. Loki looked at Thor and blushed a little when he saw he was looking right back at him. The blond winked at him and then he said "But, it's not time to celebrate just yet...There is one last thing we need to do to truly complete our initiation. Boys, onto your feet."

They didn't need told twice, and were on their feet in seconds. The president chuckled and moved until he stood before Loki. He stepped in and Loki swallowed. "You're not going to brand us with a hot iron, are you?"

The president grinned and said "No...Ruining that pretty skin of yours, why I'd never forgive myself. Don't worry Baby...You'll be alright." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against his lips before making a trail down his jaw and Loki felt the blush coming back from the little show his new brothers are getting.

He sighed and tilted his head to the side a little as Thor moved down his neck and he whispered "You want me, Baby?" Against his skin.

Loki nodded and swallowed. "Yes." 

Thor smiled against his neck and moved up until his lips were hovering at his ear. " _Forever?_ " Before white hot pain shot through Loki's neck. He cried out and saw Thor _biting_ him. He fought to get him off, but he momentarily blacked out and came back as if he simply blinked. He looked over and next to him, he saw Steve getting bitten by Bucky, Sam by a guy named Tony, and Steven by a guy named Everett.

When Thor finally pulled away Loki quickly clamped his hand over where he was bitten, and looked at Thor, almost passing out again when he saw Thor's lips and teeth dripping red with his blood. He swallowed and asked "What...What did you do to me??"

The president smiled for just a second before it dropped, and he wiped at the blood. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, looking to see Brock standing there. The older man grinned, very visible fangs exposed and he said "You're a VIP now, Kid." And Loki passed out again, this time, hitting the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpriiiiissseee!! The twist that was promised! :) ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's POV. Loki wakes up. Switch to Loki's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Non-Con was just getting bitten without consent.

Thor watched as Loki fell to the ground, regretting not to grab him. He was hesitant about this, because he likes Loki. Not just because they've fucked, he's liked Loki since he first saw him standing with thirty other pledges. 

He saw something in Loki, that made him stand out to him. Like he wasn't afraid or didn't care about being humiliated. He didn't expect to only have four new brothers, their hazing isn't as horrible as some others on campus and throughout the country. 

The first time he laid eyes on the Freshman, he just got this feeling. He shone like an Angel, and he knew he would be perfect for this house. 

 

##

 

Loki wasn't the only one who passed out. After the others were bitten, they were all carried to their new rooms, but Loki in Thor's. He laid the boy down on his bed, and gently stroked his milky cheek with the back of his hand.

He prays he would turn. Not everyone survives the change, he's worried about that Steve kid. He's so small, and with all his problems, he's worried he won't make it. Bucky seems quite fond of him. 

He's sure Loki will hate him for what happened, and he's ready to accept that. He regrets biting him in the first place, he just kept thinking about how things will be once he's turned, that maybe they can actually be something besides occasional fucks. 

 

##

 

They watched and waited patiently for their new brothers to wake up. Steven was the first, panicked, as expected, almost an hour later. Then Sam and Steve four hours later, surprisingly, Steve's body accepted the change. The only one still sleeping, was Loki.

Thor was thankful Loki didn't have any classes today, and became worried when he wasn't waking up. He watched over him every second he could, fearing he took this Angel's life away. It was then at almost three in the morning, when Loki woke up.

 

##

 

Thor paced back and forth on his room, rubbing his face with his hands before looking back at the sleeping Angel. He went over and leaned over him. He looks so beautiful while he sleeps, call him a creep. He's never seen him sleep before, but he looks tired. Pledges don't get much sleep during their hazing hell, knowing their future brothers or sisters can get them at _any time_.

Now he can get as much sleep as he wants. Their entire situation is fucked up. A Frat house full of Vampires, sounds like an episode of The Twilight Zone or something. The rest of the guys including Thor, had come to accept it. Everyone else thinks it's cool, getting to live forever, and what not. No one in this house was born a Vampire, he's sure there's no such thing as Vampires being born the way they are.

The movies get almost everything wrong. They go out in the sun all the time, and obviously, they're not piles of ashes. Crosses don't do shit, neither does Holy Water, Garlic, all that. The only ways to kill them are stake them through the heart, or cut their heads off. They don't need blood every five seconds to live. They don't need to drink every day, they can go months without blood.

But they do keep secret stashes throughout the house if they ever feel the need to replenish. If they've just finished the turning process, then they'll need to drink more often until they get used to things. That takes about three months, but they don't ever have to worry about running out.

They've got a few suppliers that give them what they need, and it doesn't have to be pure shit. They don't get sick, they could feed on a disease ridden whore, and never feel a thing. Their House Dad, would know, he was the original in the house. They're predators, but they're not killers. Plus if anyone in this house actually kills someone, their asses, are done. They can't even feed on anyone, too big a risk.

He let his eyes trail over the Angel's face and then looked down at where he was bitten. The marks were gone. Completely gone, he knows exactly where he bit down. He reached out to touch along the spot, when Loki gasped and his eyes shot open.

Thor quickly backed up and watched as the boy sat upright and looked over at him. His beautiful green eyes were brighter than before and Thor watched as the brightness went back to normal.

He asked "What...What happened?"

Thor said "You fainted...It's almost three in the morning."

He nodded and rubbed his face with his hands. He then moved them up, combing his fingers through his black as night locks and Thor asked "Do you remember anything?"

Loki concentrated and then gasped before looking back at the blond. "You...You... _Bit me_. What...What did you do, _what the fuck did you do to me?!_ " 

"Hey, he's awake!" Brock said before looking back down the hallway where the rest of the brothers anxiously waited. "Yo, we got a live one!" And cheers erupted from down the hall. 

Loki covered his mouth with his hand and tears rolled down his cheeks. This time he whispered "What did you do to me?"

Thor sat down next to him and said "Listen to me. I'm sorry for what I did, for deceiving you...We do this every year...I can't risk not doing this, fearing one of us could snap and then we'd really be dumping a body. I know this, all of this, is nuts, believe me-"

" _Nuts??_ It's just nuts, you guys are monsters!" 

Thor said "Baby, please. I know you're afraid...I do 't blame you for hating me-"

"You're goddamn right I hate you, you ruined my life, you motherfucker!" before slapping the blond across the face. Thor didn't fight it, and watched as the Angel got off of his bed and went into the bathroom. 

 

##

 

He couldn't believe this was happening. He knew as soon as he woke up, he wasn't the same. God only knows what he must look like. He hurried to Thor's bathroom and looked at himself.

He expected to look like something out of _Fright Night, From Dusk Till Dawn, 30 Days Of Night_ , whatever, but when he looked in the mirror, he didn't. He looked just like his old self. But he knew he was different. He felt it. He looked at his face and focused on his eyes. He watched as the normal color he's has slowly grew brighter and brighter, making him more and more inhuman.

He stared, gaping before opening his mouth. He pulled his top lip up and screamed when he saw fangs, just like theirs, out. Without thinking, he quickly punched the mirror, shattering it to pieces. He looked down at his hand and saw it was bleeding, but he didn't feel any pain. He watched as the cut on the side of his hand, closed up completely. 

He looked up and saw Thor was standing there, leaning against the doorframe. Loki asked "Is there any way to reverse this? A cure, anything?"

Thor shook his head and said "Only death."

Loki groaned and said "This is a nightmare." He sat down on the covered toilet and asked "So what, I burn if I go out in sun, and I have to suck innocent people dry to get my fix?"

Thor smiled a little and said "No Baby. We go out in the sun all the time, only ways are either staking through the heart or decapitation. And with our house, we have a dealer. We have a friend who works at a blood bank, and he has connections with other banks. He used to be a brother in this very house, once upon a time. We have secret stashes throughout the house, and only takes some when we need some.

We can go months without needing to replenish, but with newborns, such as yourself, you will have to drink more until you're used to things. We never have to feed from the source, and it only takes about three months or so to be fully used to it."

Loki asked "So basically replenishing every day?"

Thor nodded and said "Yeah. But you don't have to fill a bathtub or anything, we'll make sure you boys get taken care of."

Loki hated him. He wanted to hate him with everything he's got, but part of him wanted otherwise. He swallowed and asked "Does anyone else know besides us?"

The president shook his head and said "No, and we'd like to keep it that way...I really am sorry, Loki...I didn't wanna risk you getting hurt, and I thought maybe with this, we could be something more than just fucking-"

"What, and we couldn't be something more before you sank your teeth into my neck?"

Thor chuckled and said "I know, Baby...But I didn't wanna hurt you. You can hit me again if you want."

Loki shook his head and said "Nah, don't feel like it. But don't expect my forgiveness..." He watched Thor's face, watched as the blond braced himself for rejection, and Loki gave him the tiniest smile. "...Fully, until you give me some fucking blood, cause my mouth is drier than a fucking desert. Do that, and I'll think about it."

Thor smiled and asked "So what, just like that, you're cool with all this?" 

Loki shook his head and said "Not at all, absolutely fucking not...But, I'm adaptable. So I'll pretend this is some other change or turning point in my life, so can we please get me something before I shrivel up and die?"

Thor smiled and said "Don't worry, I'll get you what you need. Follow me."

 

##

 

The new brothers and Vampires were brought down to the basement. They were then lead to a hidden door and brought them down to what looked to be a wine cellar, filled with a couple hundred or so bottles of wine.

Thor smiled at them and said "Boys. Welcome to the most private room in this house. No one, and I mean no one can ever know that this exists. And I'll show you why." He grabbed the first bottle of wine off a rack and held it up. "This looks like any other bottle of red wine, correct?" 

They all nodded and Thor said "Well it's not. We have our own secrets stashes throughout the house, but this is where we come to refill. We get shipments all the time, but every year or so. But inside these bottles are blood. I'm not sure if every one of you have been filled in on the details, but for the next three months, you have to feed at least once every day.

After your body gets used to this change, adapts to feeding on blood, you can go months without needing more. But if you get a little thirsty, get yourself some. We've brought you down here, because I'm assuming, you guys feel a little thirsty right about now, huh?" 

They nodded and Loki subconsciously licked his lips. The president grinned and said "Well then.." He opened the bottle up and said "Let's fucking celebrate!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First taste. What now? What will the future hold?

Thor gave them each a glass half full of blood and the others poured their own. They raised their glasses up and Thor said "I'd like to propose a toast. To our new brothers. Sigma Rho Tau, Welcomes you now...Cheesy, I know. Cheers."

They all said "Cheers." Before drinking. The minute that blood hit his tongue, Loki felt lightheaded. And it seemed like he wasn't the only one. It was warm, a taste that wasn't entirely unfamiliar.

He's sucked blood from cuts on his fingers from paper cuts and whatnot, so it wasn't much different than that. Except there's a lot more, and this isn't some paper cut.

Some had dripped from the corner of his mouth, and he quickly swallowed before scooping it back up into his mouth with his finger. He moaned around his finger and quickly downed the rest of his glass. Thor chuckled and said "Easy Baby. Feels good, huh?"

Loki nodded and licked what was left off his lips and smiled, teeth covered in blood. "It's almost better than sex-" and stopped when Thor raised an eyebrow, giving Loki an amused look. Loki smirked and added "Almost." 

They drank a little more and Steve asked "So what now?"

Thor looked at the tiny blond and said "Now...We get your thirst under control. and your hazing continues."

They looked at him confused and he said "But, the hazing is just a cover up. We could throw a party to celebrate our new members and potentially turn this campus into _Splatter University_ , or pretend to keep hazing you for a month or more, to lessen the chance for that? And besides, you won't feel any pain. How 'bout it, fellas?" And really, how could they say no to that? 

 

##

 

A month and a half goes by faster than they thought. They continued their fake hazing, this time, not phased at all anymore, and worrying about humiliation.

They continued living in their dorms, or off campus apartments, occasionally spending a few nights in the house, so they can do their daily feeding. Loki has his private stash with him at all times, and thankfully, no one has stolen or discovered it.

Loki was even thrilled when they were told to go to their classes one day in their school girl outfits. He walked in the room, a beacon of more confidence than he had before the initiation, though it wasn't low before.

He spent that whole day feeling incredibly sexy and devious and it ended with him standing right outside Thor's door, telling the blond "I've been very naughty, Mister Odinson. I think I need to be punished." When the answered the door.

That was a great end to a very great day. Afterwards, Thor pulled the smaller body closer to him and whispered "You're _definitely_ keeping that fucking outfit."

Loki grinned and asked "Or what?" Before quickly pushing the blond onto his back before straddling his hips. "You'll have to keep me after class again, Sir?"

The blond groaned as his large hands gripped the narrow hips, before saying "I just might." 

The Freshman chuckled and leaned down, quickly capturing the blonds lips with his own. After a minute Thor pulled back and smiled. "I'm really proud of you...You and the rest of the guys are doing so good so far, no incident's, no close calls, you're doing great...We've had a few close calls before, especially with Brock+"

Loki chuckled and said "Surprise surprise."

Thor laughed and said "Yeah, no kidding. But you guys are handling it so well...And it's almost over. Do you feel as thirsty as you did last month?"

Loki waved his hand, giving Thor a _'50/50'_ and said "Here and there. But it's not as strong as before, but it's still necessary. But I'd say before was one hundred percent _YES_ , and now it's eighty percent _YES_ , twenty  _NO._ "

Thor nodded and said "That's okay, that's good, it'll keep getting lower. You want some right now?"

Loki thought for a minute and hesitantly asked "Just...A tiny bit?" 

The blond smiled and said "Okay Baby, come on."

 

##

 

After five more weeks, they decided to end the fake hazing, and let the new Vampires move into the house. Loki's thirst was barely visible anymore. That eighty to twenty percent he calculated last time, was now almost completely gone. 

Which is a good thing, and helps his focus while in class, instead of having to sit there and listen to a symphony of almost fifty pulses pounding in his ears the whole time. It tested his will and it was torturous, but he endured, and came out on top.

One major perk is the close bond he's developed with his fellow former pledges, and his new brothers. Steve went from being a terribly shy boy, to being more confident, without getting cocky, which was good. And he's pretty sure the blond is hooking up with Bucky Barnes, which is also good.

Him and Thor have spent a lot of time together, beyond just fucking in his room, they've gone out on a few dates. But if they weren't up for fucking or going out, they'd watch movies together, all cuddled up. His favorite is when they watch horror movies, and make fun of the characters stupid, predictable mistakes. It's great.

And to celebrate how well everything's going, and to announce Sigma Rho Tau's newest members, it was finally time for a party.

 

##

 

Word for the party spread around the campus like a virus. And after everything was set up, the place was _packed._ The boys drank some "wine" from the cellar before the guests arrived, just as a precaution. They always make sure it gets re-camouflaged, so no outsider risks finding it.

While the party was in full swing, the new members were announced, they all did a toast, and went back to partying. One perk to being a Vampire, is that they can still eat normal food, drink normal stuff, but they can't get drunk. They improvise for that, and when trying to play drunk around those who are actually drunk, they don't have to try too hard.

Loki had left to go get another drink but lost Thor when he got back. He groaned and then nearly spilled his drink when he was hugged from behind by the missing blond. Thor smiled against his neck and asked "Miss me, Beautiful?" Before kissing his cheek.

They danced for a little while, mainly gently swaying together off beat while Thor keep his arms around Loki from behind, and at some points grinding on each other. Loki smiled and spun around in his arms, asking "Want another lap dance? Public or private optional"

Thor grinned and said "That sounds very tempting...And I'm highly considering it." Before pulling him in and kissing him hard. They stood there like that for a minute before Thor growled low and said " _God_ , I'll never fucking forget that...Almost four years I've been here, and your sweet little ass gave me the best dance of my life...And I've had quite a few of those that were pretty great."

The Freshman giggled and said "Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel special."

" _Ohhhh_ , you are all kinds of special, Baby. You're fucking gorgeous, and now, I'm fighting the urge to fuck you senseless in front of everyone."

Loki grinned and said "Well now, as fun as that sounds, I think we should step into my private office, and discuss things, shall we?"

He grabbed Thor's hand and together they weaved through the madness and quickly headed up the stairs, going in the direction of Loki's room or "office". They rounded the corner and Loki grinned when he saw his dear friend Steve pressed up against the wall, having somewhat of a dry humping session with Bucky.

"Get a room, you two! There are children here." Steve flipped Loki off and they laughed before stopping at Loki's door. When he opened it, a girl and a guy were making out on his bed and he said "Nuh uh, no, get out, out you two, go do that in someone else room." Pulling them apart, getting cussed at. "Out." Until they finally left. He barely got the door closed before Thor was pressing him up against it, latching his lips onto his.

They couldn't get out of their clothes fast enough and after Thor lifted him off the ground and fucked him harder than ever before, now that he couldn't feel pain, they sat there on the floor together, naked.

Thor smiled as he wrapped his arm around the younger mans waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, then moving his lips up his neck before saying "You know, I liked you ever since I first saw you...When all the rest of the pledges were here before the hazing started.." Loki looked at him and smiled a little before Thor added "And the first thought that popped into my head was 'he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen...And there is no way he would ever go for a loser like me.' But I know I was wrong."

Loki's smiled grew and he said "I think the feeling was mutual...But I think your appearance and status in this house, scared me more than anything, and I was afraid of being laughed at...And you're not a loser."

Thor smiled and said "And neither are you." Before kissing the top of his head.

Loki curled up closer to him and asked "So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

Loki chuckled and said Well Thor, you've got one more year left before you're done here...I've got three...I'm just thinking that-"

"That once I graduate, I'm just gonna say 'It was fun while it lasted, see ya.' And bail?"

The Freshman thought exactly that, and nodded. Thor shook his head and said "Well, you're wrong. Even though I've only got a year left, I could do some grad work or something that could have us both be done at the end of three years. And if I didn't, well, I still wouldn't go anywhere without you. We can figure it out, no worries.

I may have not had many successful relationships in my life, but this one is different. For one, you're the only guy I've really liked and ever fully felt attracted to, beyond just sex but that's got it's perks too, and you're the only one on this planet that I've turned..." He gently made his Angel look at him and he said "And the bond we've formed in all the time you've been here, I don't ever wanna throw that away."

Loki searched his face and in his eyes for any signs of lies, being since he himself is an almost professional liar, but saw none. Only truth. Thor smiled and he said "I know this is scary, but I don't ever want you to be afraid of me, or deal with things alone...I have a really good feeling about you Loki, and if you feel the same too, I would love to make you happy...With everything I've got."

Loki smiled, but it filtered and then dropped. He swallowed and asked "What about down the road? What about getting blood, would you keep your connections after you get out of here?"

The blond nodded and said "Of course. And I may be graduating next year, but I wouldn't wanna get out of here without you, my Angel." He leaned on closer and said "Whatever we face...Now, or down the road. Tomorrow, a hundred or a thousand years from now...I will not let you go into the unknown alone...And yes, I did just quote Beam Stoker's Dracula, just now."

Loki grinned and nodded. "I believe you...And that was a nice touch, bravo. I've got chills." They laughed and Thor kissed him. Loki came to this house almost a year ago, uncertain of why he ever wanted to join this house in the first place, what drew him here, but he knows now.

He was meant to be here. And with Thor and his new brothers, he knows he'll never forget the present memories, and all the future ones to come, thanks to this Fraternity. And that he has an exciting three years of college, left ahead of him.

 

-The End-


End file.
